


Absolutely Smitten

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Parkner Files [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Peter and Harley are too much, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is an accepting dad, parkner, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: Usually when Tony or Pepper caught them making out somewhere in the penthouse, it was never that intimate. Those types of kisses were always saved for empty janitor closets or either of their bedrooms late at night, never in the middle of the lab where anyone could walk in on them.or, Peter and Harley can't help but make out right in the middle of the lab and Tony just so happens to walk in on them.





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Your local single lesbian here! This is my second attempt at writing a Parkner fic without it sounding fake or cringey so I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm also always open to requests so remember to leave them down in the comment below!

“Peter~” Harley’s singsong voice called to him from across the lab. They had been down there for nearly six hours, just working on their respective suits and making light banter whenever they weren’t concentrating too hard. It was nice, and weirdly domestic.

“Yeah babe?” Peter responded, not even looking up at his boyfriend’s pouty face. Harley had finished his reroute nearly a half hour ago and had been fiddling with a scraped repulsor ever since. He had a bad habit of getting extremely fidgety whenever he didn’t have something to work on or do, and it was obvious he was finally starting to reach that point. 

Harley dropped whatever he had been futzing with and walked over to where Peter was working. He wrapped his muscular arms around his boyfriend waist from behind and buried his face into his neck. “I’m bored.” He whispered, sending a shiver down Peter’s back. “Let’s go do something else. Anything else.” 

Peter hummed in response and turned around to face the taller boy. When they had first met, Harley had been incredibly apprehensive when it came to physical contact. Now however, he rested his forehead onto Peter’s without hesitation.

“And what do you suggest we do?” Peter asked him, a slight smirk on his lips. 

Harley pulled him into a deep kiss that Peter was not expecting as a response. Ever since they had officially started dating a few weeks ago, the older boy had not shied away from public affection and opted to kiss Peter at any given opportunity. Whether it was in the lab, at the dinner table, or during school, the two of them could always be found smooching. 

That’s why Tony was only mildly shocked when he walked into his lab and found the pair sucking face. 

At some point Peter must have gotten up onto the counter because that's where he was currently sat with his legs wrapped around Harley’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. Harley’s hands were cupped over Peter’s jaw as the two continued to make out, oblivious to Tony’s arrival. 

“Do you guys really have to do that here?” Tony finally asked, after he realized the pair was too preoccupied and wouldn’t be noticing him anytime soon. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter yelled out in shock, as him and Harley broke apart. “Uhh, h-how have you been standing there?” 

Both of their faces were now some shade of red, and Peter quickly jumped off the counter; much to Tony’s amusement. “Long enough.” He replied, making both of them avert their gazes to the floor. 

Usually when Tony or Pepper caught them making out somewhere in the penthouse, it was never that intimate. Those types of kisses were always saved for empty janitor closets or either of their bedrooms late at night, never in the middle of the lab where anyone could walk in on them. 

“So are you two done having sex on my work bench or should I give you guys a few more minutes?” Tony teased, trying to contain his laughter as he saw the shocked expressions that appeared on both of their faces. 

“We weren’t having sex.” Harley mumbled, sounding exactly like a kindergarten who was trying to deny something he had obviously done. That was what sent Tony over the edge, and he couldn’t contain his laughter anymore as the two boys looked at him in confusion.

“Whatever you say lovebirds.” He responded, walking over to his desk to retrieve the Stark Pad he had come down for. “I’m going to bed, try not to make too much noise on your way back up.” He winked before heading back upstairs. Maybe it was mean to tease the two emotional vulnerable boys, but he had to put up with their shit on a daily basis so it only seemed fair that he got a little bit of enjoyment out of it.

Once he had gone, Peter hesitantly turned back to Harley, who still seemed somewhat shocked at the conversation that had just unfolded in front of them. 

“Still bored?” Peter asked, raising one of his eyebrows in a way he knew would make Harley laugh. Which he did. 

“Sometimes you’re too much Parker.” Harley joked, before grabbing onto Peter’s shirt collar and pulling him back into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was shorter but still fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
